


It’s Such a Secret Not Even Victoria Knows

by kho



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Victoria's Secret Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kho/pseuds/kho
Summary: Danny laughs and ducks his head, steps a little closer. “Actually?  I don’t have a whole lot of trouble figuring out what I’d like to see her in.”  He spreads his hands.  “As a man who appreciates a woman in a good set of lingerie I actually have plenty of ideas.”  He spreads his hands.   “My question to you, is how do I know what she’ll like?”  (This is the story of how Danny got to know the Victoria's Secret lady well enough for her to call him by his name, and title)





	

**Author's Note:**

> In episode 6x14 we learn that not only does Danny love Victoria's Secret underwear, we learn that he buys things for his girlfriends there, and that he knows the lady there well enough for her to know him by not just his full name, but by his job title! [Click for Pic](http://lovethesnark.tumblr.com/post/152636548044/hey-yall-remember-the-valentines-day-ep-with). I loved this. I decided to write a fic about it. It's spanning... well. Much of the series. It's also longer than I expected. We're looking at 4 parts about I think, depending on where I do the splitting.
> 
> * I may have gotten carried away with the things that Victorias Secret may or may not actually carry. Might've mixed it up with a sex shop to an extent. Just go with it, kay? Kay. I did keep it mild, and in my mind VS should absolutely carry these things!

“Can I help you?”

Danny drops his fingers from the silky covering of the gauzy red teddie and turns to the store clerk.  A stunning beauty with dark hair, sharp eyes, and a banging body.  He grins.  “Hello, yes, hi.”

She grins and puts her hands on her hips, cocking them slightly.  “What are we looking for?  Wife?  Girlfriend?  Potential?”

He frowns and rolls his hand.  “Sounds so weird to say girlfriend, but yeah, I guess that’s what Gabby is.”

“Gabby,” she says, surveying the store.  “Do we know what Gabby likes already or are we hoping to play dress up?”

Danny laughs and ducks his head, steps a little closer. “Actually?  I don’t have a whole lot of trouble figuring out what I’d like to see her in.”  He spreads his hands.  “As a man who appreciates a woman in a good set of lingerie I actually have plenty of ideas.”  He spreads his hands.   “My question to you, is how do I know what she’ll like?”

“Well first lets be under no delusions that this is a present for her,” she says, grinning at him.  “Lingerie is always a present to yourself.”

Danny nods.  “Fair enough.  I guess what I’m saying is, what won’t get me smacked?”

She laughed.  “Okay, now it’s question time.  You mind if I ask you a few personal questions?”

He frowns, crossing his arms.  “How personal?”

“Depends,” she says, leaning back against the post behind her.  “How much do you not want her to smack you?”

He grins.  “Well if they’re going to be personal, we should at least be on a first name basis.  Danny,” he says, stretching out a hand.

She smiles back, grinning even wider when he takes her hand and kisses it.  “Shane.”

“Shane,” he says, arching an eyebrow.  “I like that.”

“It’s Shannon but Shannon’s boring,” she says.  “So Danny.  Have you two had sex yet?”

He blinks.  “Okay.  Going right on in there, huh.”  She gives him a look.  “Yes, yes, do I look stupid, of course we’ve already had sex, I’m not that guy.”

“The skuz who gives girls lingerie as foreplay,” she asks, arching an eyebrow and giving him a long slow once over.  “No you don’t seem like you are that guy.”

“That’s… skeevy,” Danny says, shuddering. “I am a gentleman.”

Shane laughs and puts a hand on his shoulder.  “I can tell.  You’ve actually managing to maintain eye contact with me despite my breasts being so nicely on display.  I may even be a little insulted.”

He windmills his hands.  “Oh no, no no, don’t be insulted, I’m a cop, I’ve worked Vice, I’ve had lots of practice averting my eyes.”  He gestures to her ample cleavage.  “They’re very, very nice breasts.”

She grins.  “Thank you.  Okay.  Is it missionary or is she adventurous.”

Danny feels himself pale.  “Wow.”

“Let’s do it this way,” she says, leaning back against the post again.  “What’s her freak number, with 1 being lays there and 10 being….”  She waves her head.  “You know.  Really, really out there.”

He bites his lip.  “Okay, well.”  He shuffles his feet just a bit.  “Okay so I told you I’m a cop, there may have been a time or two she’s mentioned maybe using the cuffs.”

“Nice,” she says.  “Wait, mentioned?  You haven’t yet?”

He wrinkles his nose.  “Well, for one, I don’t want to take her at her word and then she changes her mind as I’m handcuffing her to my bed, or maybe I like it too much and she’s suddenly scared of me, but also…”  He waves a hand.  “Also just, ya know, I don’t want to be thinking about the last thing I did with these cuffs when I’m cuffing some child molester or drug runner.”

“Untimely boners are not conducive to police work, gotcha,” she says, and grins wider when he laughs.  “I’ll fix ya up with some nice fluffy cuffs that are better designed for that anyway.  Won’t hurt her wrists, but do the same job.”

He nods.  “That’d be good, yeah.”

She nods.  “Okay, so you’re fairly early in the relationship and haven’t really experimented outside of the norms yet, so you’ll probably want to go with a simple gift that won’t scare her off if she’s only a 2 but won’t make her think you’re her grandpa if she’s a 8.”

He covers his face.  “Oh wow, I don’t know if I can handle a 8.”

She grins.  “Then we should never date, Officer.”

“Detective,” Danny says, grinning at her for the first time in a flirtatious way.  “And I don’t know, I think I might be willing to find out.”  He frowns then.  “I mean.  If I were single.”

“Good boy,” she says, walking around him and touching him briefly on the arm.  “Here, come look at these panties and camisole sets over here and I’ll go find you some cuffs.”

+

“Detective!”

Danny waves, coming up to her. “Please, it’s just Danny.”

“Oh but it’s so much more fun in my head when I think about you to call you Detective,” she says with a pout.  “Makes me feel naughty.”

He grins at her.  “Tease.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, would you,” she asks.

“Nope.”  He looks around, taking in the new displays, appreciating a few new items.  “So.  I think we went too tame last time.”

She bites her lip on a laugh.  “So not a 1.”

“Maybe a 4?”  He shrugs, waving his hand a bit.  “Maybe a secret 6 if you get her drunk and in the right frame of mind?”

“Oooh,” she says, wagging her eyebrows.  “Not scared of you after the cuffs huh?”

“Not at all in the slightest bit whatsoever,” he says, grinning and closing his eyes, losing himself in the memory of just how much she’d loved being restrained.  “Nope.  Liked them quite a bit.” He leans forward.  “Actually, um… do you have some that are less fluffy and more…”

“Leather with metal studs, yeah,” she says, nodding.  “Gabby’s a freak, huh?”

He grins, impressed.  “Remember my name and her name huh?  You work hard for your commission, it’s been a month.”

“Oh honey I don’t remember everyone, just the cute blonde detectives with nice asses,” she says, reaching over to pinch his butt.  “And I’m a manager, I don’t get a commission on individual sales.”

“Oh,” he says, taking a step back and holding his hands up.  “I’m sorry, I thought you were a sales clerk.  If you have managerial things to get to that’s totally fine, please don’t let me hold you up.”

“Stop it,” she says, rolling her eyes.  “I like being on the floor. Tell me more about Gabby.”

“Uh, well she’s about 35, really, really smart,” he says with a smile.  “Like wicked smart.  It’s probably my favorite thing about her.  Well, besides her breasts.”

“Breasts should always come first,” Shane says, nodding seriously.

“Actually, she works in a museum, she’s a uh…”  he snaps his fingers.  “Actually I’m not sure if she’s a curator or a paleontologist or… Something like that.  She’s a doctor though, she has a doctorate.”

Shane smacks him on the arm, really hard.  “Are you kidding me?”

He rubs the spot on his arm she smacked.  “What the hell?”

“Okay, Danny, you’re a moron,” she says, grabbing his arm and propelling him to a specific part of the store.  “You need to tell me if she’s a paleontologist, Danny, that is vital information.”

“What, do you have a Sexy Librarian section?”

She frowns at him.  “Of course we do, but no,” she says, gesturing to the section behind her.  “But we also have an Indiana Jones fetishist section.”

His eyes go a bit wide and his stomach flutters.  “Okay, I don’t know about whips.”

“You will thank me,” she says, grabbing a flogger behind her and whacking it against her hand.  “Believe me.”

He’s pretty sure all the color drains out of his face.  “Okay, why do you think she’s even into Indiana Jones?”

“Please,” Shane says, giving him a pitying look.  “35, went into paleontology, works in a museum.  I guarun-fucking-tee you her number one fantasy is Harrison Ford in those brown pants and shirt with the hat.”

He bites his lip, nodding.  “Okay, even I have to admit it’s kinda hot.”

“Damn straight,” she says, reaching over and grabbing a black lace teddie with adjustable garters.  “You give her these, some black thigh high silk stalkings, you put on khakis and find you that hat, and no shirt.  You got it?”

Danny looks down at the flogger, the black teddie, and really, really likes the idea.  Which is surprising, because he’s never really been into pain.  But it’s a cute little sexy flogger, all red and black, and he can so clearly picture Gabby wrapping her fingers around it and teasing him with it as she rides him.

“Okay.”  He clears his throat.  “Okay, sold.”

She grins and clasps her hands together.  “Now we gotta find you that hat.”

“I’m not sure I want to invite the comparison,” he says, wrinkling his nose and looking away.  “I’m no Harrison Ford.”

“Oh honey,” she says, reaching out and feeling his chest, running her hands down to his abs and back up to his pecs.  “Your face is perfect, your eyes are killer, your body is great, invite it.”  She nods, taking her hands off and grinning.  “Invite the comparison, I might put you on top.”

Danny points at her.  “You just felt me up.  You totally just felt me up!”

She grins, nodding.  “For information gathering purposes yes.  You look good in your shirts and pants, but I wasn’t gonna put you out there for possible embarrassment without being sure.”

He arches an eyebrow.  “Embarrassment?”

Shane rolls her eyes.  “You gotta be pretty bold to try and pull off Harrison Ford.”

He throws up his hands. “This is what I’m saying!”

“You got it, honey,” she says, and then pulls out her phone.  “I got a girl that can hunt down that hat, when do you want it by?”

“You’re gonna hunt down the hat for me,” Danny asks, feeling touched.  “Why would you do that?”

“I like you, Danny,” she says, never taking her eyes off the phone.  “There, I texted her, give me your number so I can let you know when she’s able to get it.”

She looks up at him expectantly.  “Seriously,” he asks.

Shane gestures.  “Do you want it?  Give me your number.”

He gives her his cell phone number and takes a second to really feel floored how much interest she seems to have taken in him.  “I can’t believe how above and beyond you’re going and you don’t even get a commission.”

“It’s a text, Danny,” she says with a wry smile, swatting his shoulder and grabbing the items out of his hand to take them to the counter.

“Thanks,” he says with a grin.  “I’ll let you know how it goes.”

“You better!”

+

“I don’t know how you like your coffee, so I got plain, mocha, and frappuccino,” Danny says, depositing the three coffee’s on the counter in front of Shane and grinning at her.  

“Plain, with just enough cream to take the bitter out,” she says, grinning at him.

He nods and hands over the creamers he had stuffed in his pocket.  She laughs at him.  “And I got you a gift card to Morimoto’s for $100.”

Shane gapes at him.  “You what?”

“It went well,” he says with a shrug and huge grin.  “It went really, really well.  Ridiculously well.”  He laughs, at her shocked expression.  “Did you not think I could pull it off, were you just humoring me?”

“No,” she says, staring down at the coffee.  “I just… the coffee’s so very sweet, so thank you for that, but I can’t take a $100 gift card to Marimotos, Danny.  I’m just doing my job.”

He shakes his head and waves his hand.  “No you weren’t, you took several extra steps, and I really appreciated it.  Plus.”  He grins and bounces on his feet.  “I’m really, really thankful about you tipping me to the fact that she’s got an Indiana Jones thing.  Very thankful.  $100 gift card’s worth of thankful, at the least.”

She smiles and leans forward, grabbing his shirt and yanking him forward, kissing him on the cheek.  “Gabby’s a really lucky gal,” she says, winking.  “You’re very sweet.  Thanks.”

Danny reaches up and covers his cheek where she kissed him.  “Well shit I woulda brought you coffee sooner if I knew it got that kind of response.”

She laughs and waves goodbye as he leaves.

+

“Uh oh,” she says as he walks up, and puts a hand on his arm.  “What happened?”

Danny frowns at her.  “What makes you think something happened?”

She waves a finger in his face.  “This doesn’t look happy, honey.”

Danny takes a deep breath and nods.  “Okay.  So what do you get for a girl you think you maybe could be starting to develop very serious feelings for that says I hate that you’re leaving for Morocco but I’m not secure enough in our relationship to ask you to put me ahead of your career so just know I’ll miss you?”

“Woah,” she says, squeezing his arm comfortingly.  “That’s a mouthful for a teddie, Danny.”

“I know,” he says, letting out a frustrated breath.  “But I’m right, right?  I can’t ask her to stay.”

“Is she leaving permanently?”

“No, it’s just an assignment,” he says, shaking his head and trying to smile at her.  “She’ll be back, it’s just temporary.  I’m just…”

“Bummed, sure,” she says, and she steps back her hand slipping off his arm.  “Okay, so this is good news.”

He laughs.  “Is it?”

“Yes,” she says, nodding her head.  “Because that means you don’t need to think about what she likes and what she wants, this time you buy it for yourself and be selfish about it.”

Danny laughs, reaching up to scrub at the back of his neck.  “What you mean like, if what I want is crotchless panties and nipple tassles?”

She nods, pointing behind her.  “I got those.  You want ‘em in edible, or reusable?”

Danny laughs again and shakes his head.  “Nah.  I’m not even sure I want to buy her lingerie.  I think maybe I just wanted to ask your advice on if it’s too soon to ask her to stay.”  He shrugs.  “But I figured it out before I actually asked you, so it’s pointless.”

“Come on,” she says, grabbing his arm.  “We’ve got other stuff besides lingerie here, Danny.  Let’s find her something that’ll say I’m thinking of you and will be here when you get back.”

  
He looks over at her and smiles as she pulls him across the store.  “Yeah.  That’s what I want it to say.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr here under [@lovethesnark](http://lovethesnark.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Fanfiction Website  
> MOST of my fic is not on AO3, though all of my H5O and beyond is as AO3 didn't exist yet and it was too much to archive. It can be found on my website at [LoveTheSnark.com](http://www.lovethesnark.com).


End file.
